1. Field of the Invention
The field of the present invention relates to latches, locks and bolts used to secure doors. More particularly it relates to a door lock system which allows a door to be secured at its top, its bottom and its free (or non-hinged) edge.
2. Description of the Related Art
Door latches or locks which secure a door at its top, bottom and free edge are commonly referred to as three point or multi-point door latches or locks. Door configurations which may make use of a multi-point door lock include single doors and double doors where an "active" and an "inactive" double door meet along their respective free edges. As used herein, the "active" door of a double door is the one whose bolts and latches along the free edge (non-hinged edge) extend outward. The "inactive" door of a double door has receptacles along its free edge for receiving the bolts and latches extended from the active door. An "active door" includes an active door lock mechanism. An "inactive door" includes an inactive door lock mechanism.
The active door is the door of a pair which is utilized when only one door is required. The active door always unlatches first and latches last. In a single door installation, a single multi-point active lock mechanism is used to lock the door to the door frame. In a double door installation, a multi-point active lock mechanism is used on the active door and a multi-point inactive lock mechanism is used on the inactive door.
The door is secured at its top and bottom to the door frame with shoot bolts which are bolts attached to rods which attach to the multi-point door lock. The shoot bolts preferably run inside the door from the multi-point door lock and exit the door at its top edge and bottom edge.
A door or pair of doors secured with a multi-point door lock rather than a single point door lock generally has better resistance to high winds, air and moisture penetration, vandals, and other forces which might overcome a door latch by sheer force.